Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch-control device and a method for determining keys of a virtual keyboard, and more particularly to a touch-control device and a method capable of improving the accuracy of recognizing which keys are pressed on a virtual keyboard.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a variety of electronic devices such as mobile phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and Tablet PCs have been introduced onto the market, and the functions performed by these electronic devices have become increasingly diversified.
Typically, when using an electronic device, an input function is provided so that the user may input data. However, in order to reduce the size of the electronic device, the size of the keyboard with which the electronic device is equipped is often the first aspect that designers will adjust, or even remove to be replaced by a virtual keyboard. Therefore, more and more virtual keyboard-related technologies have been developed in recent years, as have the methods for improving virtual keyboard-related technologies.
In order to improve the recognition accuracy of virtual keyboards even further, the present application proposes a novel virtual keyboard architecture and a method for determining keys on a virtual keyboard. Besides improving recognition accuracy, use of the proposed virtual keyboard is more efficient than conventional designs.